Geheime Pläne
by Shereon
Summary: Harry bekommt den Auftrag ein geheimes Treffen der Todesser auszuspionieren


**Geheime Pläne**

Beta: Sin16  
>Genre: Erotik, Intrige, Gefühle<br>Hauptcharas: Severus Snape x Harry Potter  
>Nebencharas: Todesser und Phönixorden<br>Kurz: Harry bekommt den Auftrag ein geheimes Treffen der Todesser auszuspionieren.  
>Zeit: nach Hogwarts<br>**Hinweis:** ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern. Dumbledore ist jedoch nicht mehr am Leben. Harry hat Hogwarts abgeschlossen und Draco ist noch immer ein hinterlistiger Todesser. Der dunkle Lord lebt und erfreut sich bester Gesundheit. (Die Idee für diese Fanfic entstand vor dem 7. Buch.)  
>Wer damit nicht umgehen kann, dass die Charas anders agieren, wie er es vielleicht bisher gewohnt ist - der sollte jetzt an dieser Stelle diese Fanfic verlassen! Ihr braucht auch keine Flames in den Kommis schreiben, denn ich habe euch gewarnt.<br>Kommentar: Alle Personen sind volljährig. Des Weiteren sind Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfics nicht beabsichtigt!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Alle Original Charaktere gehören wie immer JKR.

**Das Entnehmen dieser Geschichte für den eigenen Zweck/MSTing - wenn auch nur Teile davon - wird nicht erlaubt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Geheime Pläne<strong>

"Nun, was sagen Sie dazu, Mister Potter?"

Wie angewurzelt stand Harry da und starrte den Mann an, von dem er soeben seinen ersten Auftrag für den Phönixorden bekommen hatte. Das, was er gesagt hatte klang plausibel, aber würde er es auch schaffen? Seiner Meinung nach war es ein sehr gewagtes Unterfangen. Vor allem dann, wenn der Lord ihn dabei erwischen würde. Was sollte er also tun? Sie brauchten die Informationen dringend. Es nutzte nichts, wenn er schon bei seinem ersten Auftrag Nein sagen würde. Was sollten sie dann von ihm denken? Dennoch bereitete ihm diese Angelegenheit heftige Kopfschmerzen. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm daran nicht, doch was es war, konnte er nicht erkennen. Obwohl es sehr einfach klang, war er trotzdem der Meinung, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Unsicher wiegte er seinen Kopf hin und her und seufzte schlussendlich.

"Okay, Sir, ich mache es. Sie wissen aber schon, dass, sobald der dunkle Lord in der Nähe wäre, er mich bei meiner Mission entdecken könnte? Über die Folgen will ich gar nicht erst nachdenken…", wies er ihn noch einmal auf seine missliche Lage hin.  
>Die Verbindung zum dunklen Lord war bis jetzt mit jedem Jahr stärker geworden. Manches Mal, wenn er durch eine Krankheit zu sehr geschwächt war, war es dem Lord ein leichtes, seinen Geist zu übernehmen. Ein Umstand, den er bis jetzt niemanden erzählt hatte. Harry glaubte, wenn er es doch tun würde, dann würden sie ihm nicht glauben - wie so oft - und dann als Feigling und Drückeberger hinstellen. Also schwieg er lieber darüber und versuchte, so weit es ihm möglich war, sich vor Voldemort zu schützen.<p>

Verstehend nickte Moody ihm zu, sah noch einmal zu den anwesenden Mitgliedern und seufzte mürrisch. "Ja, das ist uns allen hier im Raum bekannt. Doch bei diesem geheimen Treffen geht es nicht um den Lord. … So weit wir erfahren haben, treffen sich nur einige Todesser. Dabei soll es sich um ranghohe Todesser handeln, die dem dunklen Lord sehr nahe stehen. Wir wissen nicht sehr viel mehr. Der Informant ist bei unserer Befragung leider Gottes verstorben."  
>Er schickte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, das eher ein Verzerren der Mundwinkel war. Allerdings sagte es mehr, glaubte Harry, als er es mit seinen Worten tun konnte. Mit kühlem Blick musterte Alastor den jungen Mann und konnte noch immer dessen Abneigung erkennen. In all den Jahren, in denen er mit Potter zu tun gehabt hatte, war es dessen Intuition, die ihm immer wieder dabei geholfen hatte, sich aus einer schlimmen Lage zu befreien.<br>Flüchtig wanderte sein Blick zu dem jungen Werwolf der Familie Weasley. Bill war vor einem Jahr von Greyback schwer verletzt worden. Am Anfang hatten sie noch geglaubt, dass alles gut werden würde, aber dem war nicht so. Durch ein kleines Räuspern wurde Alastor aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er wandte sich wieder Potter zu. Fragend sah er ihn an, was er jetzt schon wieder für einen Einwand anbringen wollte.

"Nun gut, ich werde also morgen Abend dort sein. Aber woher weiß ich, dass ich eine gewisse Rückendeckung habe? Was, wenn etwas dabei schief geht? Mein ungutes Gefühl warnt mich, von diesem Auftrag die Finger zu lassen. Irgendwie glaube ich nicht so richtig daran, dass es mir gelingen wird, an die Information heranzukommen, die wir so notwendig brauchen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen, wo er sie beinahe zu einer Faust geballt hätte. Auch wenn Moody und die anderen Mitglieder von der Sache überzeugt waren, ihm ging es nicht so. Er zweifelte daran, dass er sich in der Form seines Animagus diesem Treffen unbemerkt nähern konnte. Und wenn doch, dann würde seine Tarnung bestimmt schon recht bald auffliegen.

Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter und ließ ihn fragend aufschauen. "Es wird schon gut gehen, Harry. Vertrau ihnen einfach", sagte Remus sanft und sah ihn mit seinen braunen Augen ruhig an.  
>Sollte er das wirklich, fragte sich Harry unweigerlich. Nun ja, es war sein allererster Auftrag für den Orden. Jetzt, wo er die Schule endlich beendet hatte, durfte er auch offiziell in den Orden eintreten. Sein letztes Schuljahr war das erholsamste aber auch einsamste, das er je in Hogwarts absolviert hatte. Ohne Dumbledore, als Beschützer und Freund, und Draco Malfoy, als Stinkstiefel und ewiger Störenfried, war es beinahe ohne besondere Vorkommnisse an ihm vorbei gerauscht.<br>Nur um eine Person hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht. Eine, die er vermisst hatte. Dieser jemand hatte ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Niemanden hatte er von seiner heimlichen Sehnsucht nach dieser Person erzählt. Warum auch? Sie hätten ihn doch nur als Spinner abgetan.  
>Am Anfang des Schuljahres war er darüber noch froh gewesen, dass er sie nicht sehen musste. Aber dann, nach einiger Zeit fehlte ihm doch etwas. Etwas, das seit seinem ersten Schuljahr immer da gewesen war. Seine Stimme, wenn er ihn wieder einmal abmahnte. Oder allein seine bloße Anwesenheit.<br>Leise seufzte Harry und blickte zum Fenster hinaus, hinter dem es längst Nacht geworden war.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Remus beherrscht nach und schüttelte den jungen Mann sanft an der Schulter.  
>Dadurch wurde Harry aus seiner Unachtsamkeit gerissen und nickte schnell. Doch was hatte er eigentlich zu ihm gesagt? Ah ja, er sollte den Leuten vom Orden vertrauen. Snape würde jetzt sagen: 'Vertraue niemanden, sondern nur dir selbst!'<br>Schon wieder musste er an diesen Mann denken. Es war seltsam, wenn der Orden sich im Haus der Blacks jetzt zusammenfand und dieser Mann nicht anwesend war. Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Wenn Severus wüsste, wie er tatsächlich über ihn dachte, würde er ihn bestimmt mit einem Cruciatus verfluchen. Oder etwas ähnlichem. Aber was es auch war, er wäre dann wieder in seiner Nähe. Wieder seufzte Harry und widmete sich Remus.

"Wenn du meinst. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", antwortete er beunruhigend, stieß sich von der Wand, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte, trat zum Tisch und starrte auf die Karte, die sein Ziel zeigte.  
>Das Treffen sollte in einer alten Burg abgehalten werden, die seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bewohnt wurde. Sie war nur noch eine Ruine. Na, eher ein Haufen alter Steine mit einer sagenumwobenen Geschichte aus grauer Vorzeit. Allerdings war ihr strategischer Standort sehr bedeutsam für beide Seiten. Wer diese Burg als sein Eigen bezeichnete, war im Vorteil. Er verstand schon, dass es darauf ankam, diese alte Ruine unbedingt zurückzugewinnen.<br>"Wer ist eigentlich bei diesem geheimen Treffen mit dabei? Ihr könnt doch schließlich nicht wollen, dass ich bei meinem ersten Auftrag allein gehe?", versuchte er es noch einmal und sah fragend zu Moody. Doch dieser schnaubte nur verächtlich über seine Worte.

"Bist du ein Baby und brauchst noch Windeln?", lachte Bill bitter und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, auf den Harry gern verzichtete hätte.  
>Seit Greyback diesen Mann vor einem Jahr attackiert hatte, war zwischen ihnen die Freundschaft mehr als abgekühlt. Harry spürte das jedes Mal, wenn er sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Er hatte sogar den Verdacht, dass Bill ihn für diesen Übergriff in Hogwarts verantwortlich machte. Dabei konnte er doch gar nichts dafür! Immerhin hatte er angegeben, dass Draco Malfoy irgendetwas plante. Wiederholt hatte er darauf hingewiesen und sogar versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden. Aber wie so oft hatte man ihm nicht geglaubt und ihn als Spinner abgetan. Nun ja, zum Schluss war es schlimmer gekommen, als er es sich je hatte ausmalen können.<p>

"Nein, das bin ich natürlich nicht! Ich dachte ja auch nur…" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Einwurf irgendwen an diesem Tisch überhaupt interessierte. Alle sahen ihn an, als ob er sich drücken wollte. Dabei ermahnten sie ihn immer wieder, dass er angeblich der Einzige sei, der es mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen konnte. Er sollte ihn vernichten und ihre Welt retten! Doch warum waren sie nur alle so sauer auf ihn? Sein Blick schweifte zu Remus, der noch immer an der Wand lehnte und der Diskussion still zusah. Er hob seinen Blick und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Das wird deine Feuerprobe werden. Wenn du diesen Auftrag erfüllst, wirst du als vollwertiges Mitglied in unserem Orden angesehen. Jeder von uns musste am Anfang eine schwierige Aufgabe lösen. Deine ist sogar noch einfach, als die von vielen anderen. Du brauchst nur in deiner Form als Animagus einige Leute belauschen. Niemanden angreifen oder gar vernichten! Nur zuhören, was sie sagen… Du bist doch ein gewitzter Bursche, Harry. Dein Animagus wird bestimmt nicht erkannt. Niemand von ihnen wird auch nur glauben, dass ausgerechnet du sie belauschen würdest. Wenn sie denn überhaupt damit rechnen! Sie fühlen sich in dieser Ruine außerordentlich sicher."  
>Lupin blickte kurz zu Moody, der zustimmend nickte. "Weißt du, diese Ruine wird seit jeher 'Rabenburg' oder auch 'Krähenfels' genannt, da es dort so unzählige schwarze Vögel gibt. Du wirst unter ihnen also durchaus nicht auffallen."<p>

"Ich hoffe es. Wenn der Lord wirklich nicht dabei ist, dann wird es gut ausgehen… Ich wünschte, ihr habt recht und er ist nicht dabei." Harry gab endlich sein Einverständnis zu diesem Auftrag. Auch wenn sein Gefühl noch immer etwas anderes sagte. Remus klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken und Alastor Moody, der seit Dumbledores Ableben den Vorstand des Phönixordens übernommen hatte, war endlich zufrieden.

Zweifelnd stand Harry kurz vor Sonnenuntergang am Waldrand und blickte zur Ruine. Schon seit dem Morgen hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er auch nur an diesen verdammten Auftrag dachte. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, wäre er jetzt an einem anderen Ort. Aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben. Er wollte ihnen zeigen, dass er kein Feigling war, wie sie ihn bestimmt hinter vorgehaltener Hand betitelten. Suchend sah er sich in seiner nahen Umgebung um, ob er möglicherweise irgendetwas Verdächtiges ausmachen würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Alles war ruhig. Vielleicht sogar viel zu ruhig! Dennoch stand er noch eine Weile unschlüssig da und starrte wieder zu der finster wirkenden Ruine, die anscheinend sein Todesurteil bedeuten könnte. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor, als wenn diese Steine über sein Schicksal schon sehr bald befinden würden. Bedrückt schluckte er seine negativen Gedanken runter und stellte sich seiner unvermeidlichen Aufgabe. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, die ihn näher an diese Ruine bringen konnte.

Sehr lange brauchte er nicht warten, da vernahm er das Geräusch von sich nähernden Vögeln und verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus. Einen mittelgroßen Raben mit grünen Augen. Eine Weile hockte er noch am Boden, dann schwang er sich in die Lüfte. Er kreiste einen Augenblick über den Wald, bevor er sich den anderen Raben anschloss. Sein Blick war dabei auf die Ruine vor ihm gerichtet, während sein kleines Rabenherz ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, sich unbedingt beweisen zu müssen. Schon jetzt ahnte er, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde.  
>Nach wenigen Minuten landete er mit einigen anderen Raben auf einem kaputten Turm. Ein leichtes Zittern überkam ihn und er musste sich schütteln.<br>Verwundert fragte er sich, was das wohl gewesen war, was ihn da so seltsam berührt hatte. Doch mit diesem Umstand wollte er sich nicht länger beschäftigen und so suchte er seine Umgebung ab, ob er auch wirklich unbemerkt geblieben war. Er traute dem Frieden nicht, den er im Innenhof der verfallenen Burg sah. Es war einfach zu leicht gewesen, bis zum Stützpunkt der Todesser zu gelangen. Oder war es wirklich so leicht? Neugierig geworden versuchte er, noch mehr zu erkennen und tippelte bis zum Rand der Zinne.

"Draco, nun gib doch endlich Ruhe!", erklang unvermittelt die ernste Stimme eines Mannes.  
>Erschrocken zuckte Harry zurück und neigte ein wenig seinen Kopf. Mit Malfoy hatte er an diesem Tag nicht gerechnet. Der Mann, der neben ihm ging, hielt ihm etwas hin, was sein ewiger Erzfeind nur widerwillig abnahm. Er kannte den Mann in der schwarzen Robe nicht, deshalb lauschte er gespannt ihrem Gespräch weiter. Seine Neugierde hatte wieder einmal die Oberhand erlangt.<p>

"Rudolphus, was auch immer mein Vater sagt, es stimmt nicht. Ich erfülle jeden Befehl seiner dunklen Lordschaft und ich werde auch bei diesem Treffen nicht abwesend bleiben", knurrte Draco ärgerlich. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn bevormundete. Nicht mehr jetzt, wo er die Schule hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sein Vater wollte nicht, dass er an diesem Treffen teilnahm, aber er würde sich dem Lord bestimmt nicht noch einmal widersetzen. Was auch immer er von ihm wollte, er würde es tun.

"Du bist noch immer ein ziemlicher Grünschnabel. Glaubst du wirklich, man würde dich in die gehobenen Reihen aufnehmen, nachdem du so schändlich versagt hast?", lachte Lestrange amüsiert und schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorn und sah ihn dann wütend an.

"Wenn der Lord sagt, dass ich heute dabei sein soll, dann werde ich das auch! Was, wenn er meine Loyalität infrage stellt? Ja, ich habe Mist gebaut, aber das ist bereits über ein Jahr her. Ich bin nun längst wieder bereit seine Befehle zu befolgen."

"Wie du meinst. Doch nun sieh zu, dass die Elfen den Tisch vernünftig decken! Wir werden anständig Hunger haben, wenn unser Gast erst angekommen ist!", wies ihn Lestrange nachdrücklich an und ging dann in eine andere Richtung weiter. Draco blieb allein zurück und starrte ihm böse nach. Immer wieder wurde er wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt. Sein Blick richtete sich für einen Moment zum Himmel, wo neue Raben ankamen. Er lachte leise und ging dann in das noch letzte erhaltene Gebäude hinein.

Misstrauisch geworden sah Harry ihm nach, wie er den Innenhof mit einem seltsamen Lachen verließ. Warum hatte er denn in seine Richtung geschaut? Wusste er möglicherweise schon, dass er anwesend war?  
>Unruhig tippelte Harry in Form eines schwarzen Raben zwischen den anderen Vögeln hin und her. Immer wieder warf er sich vor, dass es eine ganz dumme Idee war, der er da zugestimmt hatte. Leise fluchend schaute er aber wieder hinunter. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Person, die etwas abseits im Schatten saß und wahrscheinlich in einem Buch las. Wer war das denn?<br>Die Person hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass Harry nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Sein kleines Herz schlug aufgeregt. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woran es lag. War es, weil er einen weiteren Todesser gesehen hatte? Oder kannte er den Mann sogar, der dort unten in einer schwarzen Kutte saß und in dem Buch las?  
>Wie, als hätte Harry seine Worte laut ausgesprochen, hob die schwarzgekleidete Person seinen Kopf und sah zu der Zinne, auf der er saß.<br>Schnell tippelte er vom Rand weg und versteckte sich dahinter. Er hätte gekeucht, wenn er es denn gekonnt hätte. Dennoch schloss er seine Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte in die schwarzen Augen gesehen, die ihm beinahe zum lauten Aufschreien gebracht hätten. Nun musste er zusehen, dass er wieder ruhiger wurde, bevor er die Mission ganz vermasselte. Doch die Augen würden ihn ab jetzt verfolgen. Harry schluckte erneut. Irgendwie war es doch ein ganz mieser Tag. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich gefasst hatte, dann lugte er wieder hervor und musste erkennen, dass der Mann seinen Platz verlassen hatte.

'Gott sei Dank!', krähte er erleichtert und tippelte wieder vorsichtig zum Rand, um dann abermals nach unten in den Innenhof zu schauen. Aber da war niemand mehr. Enttäuscht sah er sich zu den anderen Raben um, die neben ihm auf den Zinnen saßen. Einige unterhielten sich, andere starrten nur in eine nur ihnen bekannte Ferne. Für ihn aber hieß es warten. Er mochte aber nicht warten.  
>Daher suchte er nach einem anderen Platz, an dem er in Position gehen konnte. Auf seinem jetzigen hatte er keine gute Sicht. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite machte er ein Fenster aus, das ihm besser geeignet schien. Er glaubte, dass er von dort einen guten Blick in den Raum hatte, in dem das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Jedenfalls befand sich dort ein langer Tisch. Harry kicherte in sich hinein. Das war ja wie das fehlende Teilchen, das er noch gebraucht hatte! Er wartete, bis sich einige Vögel erhoben, dann folgte er ihnen. Eine Weile kreiste er, bis er sich auf die entsprechende Fensterbank niederlassen konnte. Von dort aus hatte er wirklich einen sehr guten Blick auf den Innenraum.<br>Noch war niemand weiter zu sehen und so wagte er sich - neugierig, wie er nun einmal war - etwas weiter vor. Seine Augen erfassten eine gedeckte Tafel für nur vier Personen. Was? Mehr sollten es nicht sein?  
>Verwundert starrte er den Tisch an. Dieser stand mitten in einem heruntergekommenem Raum. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Aber am bizarrsten war die komische Plattform, die sich unweit von dem Tisch befand. Sollte dort etwa immer der dunkle Lord sitzen, wenn er anwesend war? Wo aber war dann dessen Sessel?<br>Gerade wollte er sich über die Blödheit der Todesser freuen, als ihn zwei kräftige Hände packten und in einen festen Griff nahmen.

"Haben wir dich endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr vom Dach herunter kommen!", lachte der Mann, der ihn gefangen genommen hatte.  
>Prompt erschrak Harry bei dieser bellenden Stimme und konnte sich für einen Augenblick nicht mehr bewegen.<br>Der Mann hob ihn hoch und lachte immer noch leise. Ein sehr abfälliges und vor allem bellendes Lachen. Das brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er wehrte sich in dem groben Griff so gut es eben ging. Aber als Rabe hatte er jedoch nicht sehr viele Chancen. Da hob ihn der Mann noch höher, sodass er in dessen Augen sehen konnte. Braune kalte Augen sahen ihn an.  
>Verzweifelt starrte Harry ihn an und Erinnerungen wurden in ihm wach, die er gern noch länger verdrängt hätte. Mit diesem Mann hatte er nun überhaupt nicht an diesem ohnehin schon miesen Tag gerechnet. Ein unglückliches "Kra-Kra!", erklang von ihm. Doch der Mann lachte nur noch mehr. "Du bist wohl nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich dich erneut gefangen habe? Nun, so sollte es auch sein! Glaube mir, ich werde dich lehren, was es heißt, bei uns herumzuspionieren!", flüsterte er leise und fletschte seine Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.<p>

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiterer Mann kam hinzu. Harry hörte, wie die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zuschlug und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Nein, mit diesem Mann, der ihn fest gepackt hielt, wollte er wirklich nichts zu tun haben. Er drehte sein kleines Köpfchen und versuchte zu erkennen, wer den Raum betreten hatte. Ein weiterer Todesser mit schwarzer Kutte. Wer mochte das sein?  
>Vor ihm angekommen zog er langsam seine Kapuze vom Kopf und sah ihn aus schwarzen Augen an. "Du hast ihn also schon gefangen?", sagte Severus und schickte Harry einen Blick, bei dem sich dem jungen Mann die Nackenhaare aufgestellt hätten, wenn er welche gehabt hätte.<br>"Ja, und er ist so wütend, dass er sogar versucht hat, mich mit seinem Schnabel zu hacken", lachte der Mann wieder.

Severus trat etwas näher und besah sich den gefangenen Vogel. Sein Blick verweilte an den grünen Augen. Seltsame grüne Augen, die ihn so manches Mal schweißgebadet aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatten. Schon zu oft hatte er von ihnen geträumt. Träume, die immer sehr erotischer Natur waren. Etwas, das er bis vor einem Jahr nicht hätte glauben wollen.  
>"Grüne Augen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Raben grüne Augen haben?" Seine Stimme klang verächtlich, damit Greyback nichts von seinen kleinen verräterischen Gedanken mitbekam.<br>Es brauchte niemand zu wissen, dass er diesen Burschen auf eine ganz andere Art foltern wollte, die niemand in den Reihen der Todesser verstehen würde. Nun ja, vielleicht würden einige von ihnen es ihm sogar gleichtun wollen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick von dem Raben und sah sich den Werwolf an, der Potter zwischen seinen starken Händen gepackt hielt. Ob er es auch tun würde? Möglicherweise…

"Und schon gar nicht diese Blitznarbe im Gefieder. Tja, Potter, deine Tarnung ist aufgefallen!" Der Mann, der ihn gepackt hielt, lachte amüsiert über seinen kostbaren Fang.  
>Panisch hackte Harry mit dem Schnabel weiter nach ihm und konnte sogar einige gute Treffer auf dessen Hand verzeichnen. Er wusste zwar, dass es unsinnig war, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm im Augenblick nicht ein.<br>"Ich wusste es. Schau nur, wie wütend er ist! Unser kleiner Spion ist uns so spielend leicht ins Netz gegangen, dass ich es immer noch nicht richtig glauben mag. Du musst Moody danken… Aber weißt du, Severus, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser alte Sack den Burschen so leicht los werden wollte!" Fenrir blickte von Harry zu Snape und konnte für einen winzigen Moment einen seltsamen Blick ausmachen. Ein wenig war er verwundert, dass er Potter nicht sofort mit einem fiesen Fluch belegte, aber vielleicht kam das ja noch. Immerhin war der Abend noch lang… Jetzt, wo ihr Gast endlich ihr Treffen eröffnet hatte.

"Wollte er bestimmt nicht. Aber mein Plan klang wohl zu verlockend. Du weißt doch selbst, dass sie diese Burg haben wollen. Tja und wen schicken sie? Ich hatte anfangs mit dem jungen Weasley gerechnet … aber dieser Bursche ist mir noch viel lieber. Halt ihn gut fest, Fenrir, wenn ich ihn jetzt zurückverwandle!" Severus hatte seinen perfiden Spaß. Endlich hatte er Potter bei etwas erwischt, wo er es ihm auch heimzahlen konnte. Das sogenannte Treffen, in dem es um geheime Informationen ging, gab es nämlich gar nicht. Sie wollten nur ihre Langeweile in dieser Ruine vertreiben, die sie bewachen sollten. Ein wenig Abwechslung konnte er auch wirklich gebrauchen. Gerade nach einem Jahr Abstinenz von Potter musste er sich an ihm abreagieren. So sprach er endlich einen nonverbalen Zauber und vor ihnen erschien Harry Potter. Ein aufgebrachter Harry Potter.

"Halt still, du Wicht!", knurrte Fenrir, der einen zappelnden jungen Mann festhielt. Damit er nicht doch noch entwischte, wurde sein Griff um dessen muskulöse Oberarme noch grober. Harry sah ihn ärgerlich an und spukte ihm dann sogar in dessen Gesicht. Er hasste diesen Mann, der seinen Freund zu einem Werwolf gemacht hatte. Er hasste aber auch, was er mit ihm in Hogwarts angestellt hatte und das ihn noch bis jetzt in seine Träume verfolgte. Doch Greyback lachte nur wieder und brachte ihn an den Kopf der gedeckten Tafel. Genau dorthin, wo sich die erhöhte Plattform befand, auf die er von Fenrir jetzt gezerrt wurde.  
>Für einen kurzen Moment glitt Harrys Blick um Hilfe suchend zu Severus, der ihnen jedoch lediglich gelassen nachsah. Aber Harry hatte dabei das seltsame Gefühl, das er da noch etwas anderes in den schwarzen Augen gesehen hatte. Doch was es war, konnte er nicht erkennen, denn Greyback zerrte ihn weiter, bis er ganz auf der Plattform stand. Verwirrt sah er sich um und konnte nicht erkennen, was er auf diesem Platz sollte. Warum hatten sie ausgerechnet auf ihn gewartet? Sollte das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen sein? Waren die Worte von Severus wirklich wahr? Sollte er das alles gewollt haben?<p>

"Hilf mir wenigstens und steh nicht so untätig rum!", knurrte Fenrir, der bemerkt hatte, dass Severus ihnen noch immer nicht gefolgt war. Snape murrte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und näherte sich der Plattform. Dann erschienen - wie aus dem Nichts - zwei Ketten mit Handschellen. Er griff sich brutal ein Handgelenk von Potter und zerrte es an eine Eisenschelle, woran der Bursche befestigt werden sollte. Harry sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen und hoffte noch immer auf ein wenig Hilfe, aber die bekam er nicht. Mit dieser Erkenntnis, die ihm wirklich wehtat, begann er sich gegen diese Tortur zu wehren und wollte sehen, dass er vielleicht doch noch fliehen konnte. Eine dumme Idee, wie er nur wenig später durch eine kräftige Ohrfeige von Severus erkennen musste.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand gefesselt vor den beiden Männern. Seinen Zauberstab hatte der Werwolf bereits beschlagnahmt und lag in nicht greifbarer Ferne auf dem Tisch. Harry schaute nach oben zu seinen Gelenken und wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser miesen Lage befreien sollte. Er konnte keine Handmagie, wie er es sich so oft gewünscht hatte. Wäre er so gut wie Snape oder Dumbledore, dann wäre er mit einem Alohomora einfach geflüchtet. So aber musste er warten, bis sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bieten würde. Vielleicht könnte er ja ein Accio versuchen, wenn er allein im Raum war?

So wie es aber jetzt war, war seine Lage beinahe aussichtslos. Zögernd sah sich Harry um. Seine Handgelenke steckten in eisernen Schellen, an denen lange Ketten befestigt waren, welche bis hoch zur Decke reichten. Die Arme waren hoch über den Kopf gezogen und die Beine weit gespreizt und mit Hilfe von weiteren Eisenschellen um die Knöchel in Position gehalten. Severus neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, dann zeigte sich ein fieses Grinsen und mit einem weiteren Zauber war Harry seiner Kleidung beraubt. Nun war er mit seiner ganzen Nacktheit den Männern zur Schau gestellt. Die beiden Kerle umkreisten ihn langsam und weideten ihre Augen an dem jungen schlanken Körper. Bei Betrachtung der männlichen Reize leckte sich Severus die Lippen. Vor allem, weil er an all die schmerzhaften Dinge dachte, die er mit Potter anstellen würde.

Zwei weitere Männer betraten den Raum und näherten sich der Plattform. Harry machte dabei Draco Malfoy sofort aus, der mit einem höhnischen Feixen auf ihn zu kam. Doch dann drehte er ab und setzte sich gelassen an den Tisch. Auch der andere Mann setzte sich. Nur noch Greyback und Snape standen vor ihm. Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum andern, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, wer von beiden ihn jetzt foltern würde. Denn dass sie es tun würden, da war er sich sehr sicher. Er versuchte, so weit es ging, unbeteiligt zu bleiben. Er wollte ihnen nicht zeigen, dass es ihm peinlich war, so wie sie ihn auf diesem Podest drapiert hatten. Nein, nicht vor diesen Todessern!

Unvermittelt wurde er von Severus angefasst. Doch nicht mit der bloßen Hand! Nein, er hatte sich lederne Handschuhe übergezogen, mit denen er ihn nun berührte. Er glitt mit der Hand über seine Muskeln, umkreiste die aufgereckten Nippel und glitt über den strammen Bauch. Harry versuchte, diese Berührung so weit es ging, zu wehren, was allerdings unmöglich war. Er wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, die Snape wollte. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry sogar, dass er wie bei einer Fleischbeschau angetatscht wurde. Trocken schluckte er und sah verlegen zur Seite.  
>Das, was jetzt mit ihm geschah, kam seinen erotischen Fantasien sehr nahe. Nackt und ausgeliefert vor dem Mann zu stehen, der ihn seit vielen Jahren verabscheute. Aber diese Abneigung hatte sich in etwas umgewandelt, dass er erst im letzten Schuljahr - als Severus nicht mehr in Hogwarts war - richtig erkannt hatte. Harry war nach dieser Abneigung süchtig und hatte ihn im sechsten Schuljahr sogar provoziert, nur damit er bei ihm Strafarbeiten ableisten durfte. Seine Nähe zu ihm hatte seltsame Gefühle geweckt. Gefühle, die jetzt an die Oberfläche kamen und sich nicht mehr durch sein stures Benehmen verdrängen lassen wollten.<p>

"Schluss damit!", rief Greyback, der es nicht zulassen wollte, dass nur Severus seinen Spaß mit Potter haben sollte. Niemand sollte ihn berühren. Jedenfalls nicht solange, bis sie alle gegessen hatten. "Severus du weißt genau, dass wir uns den Abend anders vorgestellt hatten. Also höre mit diesen Berührungen auf. Mann, nimm endlich deine gierigen Finger von ihm!"

"Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten! Außerdem berühre ich ihn doch überhaupt nicht mit meiner Hand. Ich habe lederne Handschuhe an. Und niemand hat gesagt, dass ich das nicht machen darf", lachte er und betatschte gerade Harrys knackigen Hintern. Er fuhr ihm zwischen die Pobacken tief in die Spalte hinein, dann glitt er zum Oberschenkel, um sodann nach vorn zwischen die Beine zu fassen. "Er tut so, als würde es ihm gar nichts ausmachen." Severus Berührungen wurden immer herausfordernder. Er reizte die ohnehin schon steif gewordenen kleinen rosa Nippel und sah Harry dabei mit einem lasziven Grinsen an. "Potter mag mich auf seine naive Art und Weise vielleicht missachten wollen, aber wird er das auch schaffen, wenn ich ihm an seinem Schwanz wichse? … Ich bin gespannt, wie lange er noch so tun kann, als wäre er nicht hier im Raum!" Severus sah Greyback über seine Schulter an, der jetzt seine Arme verschränkt hatte und sich mit dem Hintern an die Tafel gelehnt hatte.

"Mach was du willst!", gab er nach und sah zu, wie Severus sogleich mit dem schwarzen Handschuh am Bauch herunterglitt. Die Show, die er ihnen bot, war sehr anregend. So sehr, dass er selbst Lust bekam, sich an diesem Burschen zu vergreifen. Allerdings sah er ein, dass Severus bestimmt nicht mit ihm teilen würde. Nun ja, es war auch Snapes Plan gewesen, diesen Burschen in ihre Ruine zu locken. Vielleicht sollte er das auch machen und sich eine süße Ablenkung hierher holen. Möglicherweise würde ein billiges Schlammblut mit braunen Haaren ihm gute Dienste leisten. So eine kleine nackte Sklavin zwischen all den Männern. Obwohl? Severus würde bestimmt von Potter nicht so schnell ablassen. Dieses unheimliche Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen offenbarte mehr, als er sagen könnte.

"Das wollte ich sowieso! Ich frage mich, wie lange er uns, oder besser mich noch verachten will. Mal sehen, wie es ist, wenn sein Schwanz steif und fest wird. Ob er mich dann noch immer ignoriert? Ich werde ihm die Zärtlichkeit eines Mannes zukommen lassen. Nur allein um zu sehen, wie er mich dann anschaut", sagte Severus und neigte sich zu Harry. "Ich wichs dich so lange, bis du um Gnade winselst! Das wird deine erste Lektion werden!" Die Männer lachten und gesellten sich zu Greyback, während Severus mit seinem Lederhandschuh den jungen Mann reizte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer sinnlicher. Er masturbierte ihn jetzt sogar leidenschaftlich, während er sich die Lippen leckte und auf den beachtlichen Penis starrte, der in seiner Hand praller geworden war. Ab und an schaute er auch Harry mit einem gierigen Blick an.

Der Druck des ledernen Handschuhs wurde immer unbarmherziger. Harry musste allen Willen aufbringen, um sich gegen diese Reize zu wehren. Niemand hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet. Oder hätte es tun können. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass dieses angebliche Treffen nur eine Falle für ihn war? Niemand.  
>So sehr sich Harry auch an diesen Gedanken klammerte, so konnte er doch die Gefühle, die immer mehr in ihm auflebten, nicht ignorieren. Es war so ein verdammt erotisches Erlebnis von einem Mann berührt zu werden, der ihn eigentlich bis in seine finsteren Träume verfolgte. Solange sein Schwanz schlaff war, ging alles gut. Doch langsam aber sicher richtete er sich in Severus lederner Hand auf und zeigte seine unverfälschte Lust nach noch mehr Berührung. War er vorher noch in seinem schlaffen Zustand zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her gependelt, wuchs er nun umso rascher und richtete sich immer weiter auf.<p>

"Wichs ihn richtig hoch!", lachte Fenrir amüsiert, der nun auch langsam Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. Mit der Hand richtete er seinen eigenen Schwanz, der durch das bloße Zusehen ebenfalls schon steif geworden war. Für einen Moment schielte er zu dem blonden Todesser an seiner Seite, der anscheinend eine perfide Freude daran hatte, dass man Potter dermaßen vor ihnen erniedrigte. Sein Blick glitt langsam aber gierig an Draco herunter und eine Vorstellung wurde in ihm wach. Eine, die er schneller in die Tat umsetzen konnte, als er es mit dieser braunhaarigen Hexe tun wollte.

"Ja, hol ihm einen runter! Bring ihn richtig zum Abspritzen! Lass ihn endlich wimmern!", ereiferte sich Lestrange mit einem sadistischen Funkeln in den Augen.  
>Seine Augen waren ganz auf Harrys pralle Männlichkeit gerichtet. Die Show von Severus gefiel ihm. Es machte ihm besonderen Spaß einen Feind so leiden zu sehen. Daher bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Fenrir sich hinter Malfoy positionierte und ihn mit einem nonverbalen Zauber wehrlos machte. Um ihn dann nur wenig später grob mit einem Arm an sich heranzuziehen, während er mit der anderen Hand am erregten Geschlecht tätig wurde. Sein heißer Atem streifte Dracos Nacken und er schickte warnende Worte, dass er still sein sollte!<p>

Davon bekam Harry jedoch nichts mit. Er stand vor Severus und ließ sich von ihm wichsen. Es waren demütigende Bewegungen, die ihm längst die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hatten. Aber nicht, weil Severus ihn berührte, nein, weil er vor all den anderen dazu gebracht werden sollte, sich gegen seinen Willen einem erotischen Erlebnis hinzugeben. Noch während Harry die demütigende Berührung von Severus über sich ergehen ließ, musste er an all die Zwischenfälle denken, in denen er von ihm herabgewürdigt worden war. Wie er ihn beschimpft und dann höhnisch ausgelacht hatte. Doch er hatte all das sehr gut überstanden. Nur manchmal erinnerte er sich noch daran, denn es gehörte zu seiner Vergangenheit. Damals war er ein naiver Schüler. Doch nun war er ein Mann. Also würde er auch dies vor den Todessern ertragen. Zumal Severus nicht gerade aussah, als würde es ihm keinen Spaß bereiten.  
>Aber ach - wenn sie ihn doch nur mit Flüchen foltern würden, dann wäre es nicht gar so erniedrigend vor diesen Männern, die beinahe sabbernd auf seinen steifen Schwanz starrten. Ja, unter Flüchen würde er schreien und sich dann seinen Schmerzen ergeben.<br>Jedoch dass, was er durch Severus erleben musste, würde er so schnell nicht vergessen. Nein, so etwas Entwürdigendes konnte er den anderen vom Phönixorden nicht erzählen. Nicht von seinen Gefühlen, die er besaß und die ihn verwirrten. Es erregte ihn, dass es ausgerechnet Severus war, der ihn berührte. Ihn wichste und dabei leise schmutzige Worte sagte. Ihn reizte und viel mehr versprach, wenn er nicht bald abspritzen würde. Oh ja, er würde mehr von ihm wollen!  
>Doch war das nicht alles nur ein erotischer Traum? Nie würde Severus mehr in ihm sehen, als den Sohn seines ehemaligen Feindes, James Potter.<br>Aber Harry machte sich da auch etwas vor, wenn er sich jetzt diesem Mann entziehen wollte. Ihm hätte er es vielleicht gezeigt, aber nicht den anderen Bastarden! Aber selbst das war eine Lüge, denn je mehr seine Lust anstieg, umso mehr kämpfte er in den Fesseln gegen seinen nahenden Orgasmus. Er wollte sich nicht so demütigen lassen, nicht vor diesen Männern. Jedoch ließen seine gespreizten Beine das nicht zu, welche Greyback und Snape so sehr gespannt hatten, dass jeder zuckende Muskel deutlich zu sehen war.  
>Immer wieder bäumte er sich in seinen Fesseln auf, um gegen das Unabwendbare anzukämpfen."Oh Gott, bitte nicht!", rief er aus, nur eine Sekunde, bevor sein nackter bebender Körper sich unter der Wucht des Orgasmus ergeben musste.<p>

Unvermittelt ließ Severus von ihm ab und schmunzelte zufrieden. Dann griff er sich das noch zuckenden Geschlecht und beugte sich runter. Seine warmen Lippen stülpten sich darüber und er saugte den letzten Tropfen heraus. Harry schrie vor Lust, während die anderen Männer vor Begeisterung johlten.  
>Als sich Severus wieder aufrichtete und sich die Lippen ableckte, sah er Harry geheimnisvoll in die grünen Augen. "Nach dem Essen wirst du in meinem Zimmer eine weitere Lektion erhalten…!"<p>

**= = = FIN = = =**


End file.
